Gebruiker:Echocho/Kladblad
Cast *De vier (van oudste naar jongste) ** Alex Casser = Áksel (N'lokir) ** Erik Langly = Algebeaivi (Mantrussir) ** Lander Felixen = Ántte (Handamen) ** Marie Van Niewewyk = Magredá (Áirá) enig meisje => Lapse Sami-namen *Inuiten ** Eric Schweig = Ma'cjik, de zoon van het stamhoofd, moet over de 3 jongens waken ** Natar Ungalaaq = stamhoofd Kundjuk ** Estelle Piugattuk = Pametke, vrouw van stamhoofd ** Nuna Ootah = Ílen, dochter van het stamhoofd, moet over 't meisje waken ** Sophie Alarak Hakailán, oudste dochter van Ilen, kleindochter van stamhoofd ** Henry-Peter Qrunnut Vendrir, in deel 2 schoonzoon van Macjik (dus zal trouwen met een van z'n dochters, of al getrouwd in dit deel) ** Patrick Stuwaart = (cameo) man in het begin v/h verhaal die uiteindelijk sterft door pijl ! Akt I: "alleen in de wildernis" (actiegedreven opener) + opgenomen door de stam, 'introductie' tot de vier en de belangrijkste Eskimo's ! akt II = (enkele) jaren later, "Als een pleegfamilie" -> conflictmateriaal: enerzijds vanuit standpunt de vier moeilijkheid met aanpassen aan de stam, anderzijds vanuit standpunt stam vier "vreemdelingen" (een v/d belangrijkste thema's!) opnemen in stam niet vanzelfsprekend, niet iedereen staat er zo positief tegen, zelf al soort van vroege verdeling in twee kampen pro/contra !! hier al introductie van Vendir-personage (die tegenkant belichaamt) en uitgroeien van indirect tot direct conflict met Vendir over de eerste twee delen heen ! eind akt II = iets zorgt ervoor dat N'lokir en de drie in slecht daglicht komen te staan bv. blanken (nog altijd op zoek naar de 4?) hebben een Inuit of meerdere gedood => brengt onder meer N'lokirs overgangritueel in gevaar (zodat hij met de kleindochter van stamhoofd kan trouwen, hun verliefdheid wordt ook niet door iedereen goed ontvangen) ! overgang naar akt III = de bijna verbannen N'lokir wil zichzelf bewijzen door op de wolf te gaan jagen ! akt III: het lukt hem, komt terug, weet zo de stam te overtuigen, te trouwen (en zo slecht even de tegenstemmen het zwijgen op te leggen, voorteken voor tweede deel) Plot Inleiding De film opent met een familie van elf die, per hondenslee reizend door de diepe wouden van Siberië, achternagezeten wordt door wilde dieren. Een deel van hen, de ouders en de grootvader, valt in hun poging de kinderen te beschermen zelf ten prooi aan de bloeddorstige beesten en de ijzige steppes en koele toendra's die vele gevaren herbergen. Slechts de vier kinderen en hun oom slagen erin te ontsnappen. Lange, ijzig koude winternachten volgen, gevuld met het onheilspellende gehuil van wolven. Bovendien hebben ze de indruk in de gaten te worden gehouden. Al gauw eist het ruige klimaat met de bijtende kou ook het leven van hun geliefde oom, die troost vindt in de gedachte herenigd te worden met zijn ouders en kinderen, "want familie", geeft hij hen als laatste woorden mee, "is wat het leven zin geeft". In de vroege ochtend moeten de vier kinderen, stervend van de honger, het stellen met het drinken van dauwdruppels en gesmolten sneeuw. Ze dolen rond in het desolate landschap, zoekend naar een beetje eten, op hun hoede voor hongerige roofdieren en de geheimzinnige blik van hun onbekende volgers. De oudste besluit alleen op pad te gaan om op hert te jagen. Het lijkt hem wat mee te zitten want hij komt een stevig mannetjeshert op het spoor. Wanneer hij de achtervolging inzet, loopt hij zonder het te beseffen over een rij stenen die het territorium van een lokale stam aangeeft. De heldhaftige jager treft zijn hert aan de rand van een open vlakte en maakt zich klaar het te vellen met een zelfgemaakte speer. Hij verliest echter de strijd met het trotse dier, glijdt uit en valt bijna z'n dood tegemoet ware het niet voor enkele onbekende nobelen die zijn leven redden. Midden Kopstuk Kopstuk telt twee parallel lopende verhalen. Een ervan vertelt over Luigi's poging om op het einde van het nieuwe millennium z'n macht te behouden en uit te bouwen, en hoe de openlijke strijd tussen zijn familie en Nikolai uitgroeit tot een burgeroorlog die uiteindelijk de ondergang van het kopstuk zal betekenen. De andere verhaallijn is opgebouwd uit een serie flashbacks die begint bij Luigi's kindertijd en eindigt met zijn terugtrekken uit het publieke leven na z'n vaders dood en de Libertas' Feestdag Slachtpartij. 1958, Kings, Lovia De veertienjarige Mama Luigi, geboren Anonimo Senzanome, geraakt betrokken in een ruzie op school. Hij verweert zich hardvochtig tegen enkele jongens die Anonimo vierkant uitlachen omdat hij altijd maar beweert dat zijn vader een beruchte crimineel is en zelfs model heeft gestaan voor Vito Corleone in Mario Puzo's The Godfather. Anonimo haalt met een stevige tak zo hard uit naar een van de jongens die 'm een "ordinaire schoenmakerszoon" noemt dat die hechtingen nodig heeft aan het hoofd. Anonimo wordt van school gestuurd, nieuws dat door zijn ouders, schoenmaker Antonio en naaister Maria Senzanome, met geschreeuw en geslaag ontvangen wordt. De gekwetste en gefrustreerde veertienjarige zoekt troost in z'n lievelingsboek, The Godfather, en krijgt die ook van z'n grootvader, die zijn kleinzoon zoals vaker vertelt over hun rijke misdaadgeschiedenis in Italië en hoe zijn familielijn teruggaat op niemand minder dan die van Al Capone. "En Al", bemerkt grootvader Senzanome, "werd toen ie veertien was van school gestuurd, net zoals jij." 2009, Maple Hills, Libertas Een plattelandsweg in het idyllische Maple Hills brengt het publiek naar de pittoreske Bistro di Magnus waar een op het eerste gezicht gluiperige dr. Piero Magnus de 65-jaar oude Mama Luigi joviaal ontvangt. De rustige en vriendelijke figuur van Luigi contrasteert heftig met zijn explosieve jongere ik uit de flashback. "Hoe gaat het met Réal Sportas?" Zo blijkt zijn oprechte interesse wanneer hij Magnus de hand schudt. Maar die verandert het gesprek al vlug van aard en toon. "De krant de laatste week opengeslagen?" vraagt de dokter bitsig terwijl hij de voorpagina van de laatste editie toont. "Hoe lang ga je die smerige Russen nog over je heen laten walsen?" "Ik kan weinig doen voor het moment", reageert Luigi stoïcijns. Magnus drukt de krant op een tafeltje: "Alleen kun je inderdaad weinig doen, dat cowboygedoe van weleer nemen ze niet langer, die tijden zijn voorbij, dat zou jij nu toch al door moeten hebben." Een fijne glimlach verschijnt op het gezicht van Luigi. "Vergeet niet tegen wie je hebt". Z'n kalme repliek draagt heel wat dreiging in zich. Magnus wacht even af en gaat dan voorzichtiger verder: "Ik bedoel maar dat men het vandaag op een andere manier moet aanpakken... indirect... uit het daglicht -". "En ik begrijp maar al te goed wat je bedoelt... staart in de verte weg ... achter de schermen." Magnus verdwijnt achter de bar, vanwaar zijn stem te horen is: "Achter de schermen kun je vaak meer bereiken dan ervoor. We vechten niet alleen tegen Nikolai, maar ook tegen het publiek, én als we hen voor ons winnen, is het verder een koud kunstje." "En hoe stel je voor dat we dat doen?" Magnus komt van achter de bar. "Simpel, zoals iedereen die macht wil dat doet, via de politiek." Terwijl hij een fles rode wijn ontkurkt, gaat de dokter verder: "Ik richt een eigen partij op, erg braaf allemaal, liberaal, met de kerk in het midden, gepoot in traditionele waarden, het gezin als hoeksteen van de maatschappij, al die koek..." Magnus schenkt twee glazen, wandelt naar Luigi en biedt hem een stoel aan. "Uit het daglicht blijf jij natuurlijk de grote baas. En wij openen met veel bravoure en theater de jacht op Criminaliteit in Libertas, met grote C, en bestrijden die Nikolai-rotzakken ín het daglicht, met de steun van de media, het publiek én God." Bij dat laatste woord kijkt Luigi even op, dan gaat zijn aandacht naar het glas rode wijn dat voor hem staat. "Proost, want we hebben dus wat te vieren! Libertaanse Rode Wijn, uit 1963, een goed jaar." 1961, Kings, Lovia De zeventienjarige Anonimo hangt met enkele maten rond in een bowling- en biljartzaal. Hij heeft te veel op en doet, zoals men dat daar ook al gewend is, luidruchtig sterke verhalen over zijn "beruchte" vader en familielijn. De jongen weet niet dat er ook een echt lid van de georganiseerde misdaad aanwezig is die met een grimlachje toeluistert. Het is die crimineel die later die nacht met een sterke man Anonimo opwacht bij het huis van zijn ouders, hardhandig wakker gemaakt door de twee gangsters. Geamuseerd behandelt de man met de grimlach Anonimo's vader als een hond om de zeventienjarige te treiteren, "Waarom gebruikt ie die fameuze macht van 'm niet?" De hele situatie roept het gepest van de jongens op school op. Anonimo gaat opnieuw in de aanval en tekeer als een wild beest. De sterke man maakt geen schijn van kans tegen ongetemde vrijetijdsbokser Anonimo en wanneer hij zich ook keert tot het maffialid weet die, onder de indruk van het vertoon en voor een stuk in paniek, hem te bedaren met de volgende met schrik beladen woorden: "Iemand met jouw capaciteiten kunnen we altijd gebruiken! Waarom kom je niet voor ons werken?!" Anonimo werpt een neerbuigende blik op zijn vernederde vader en spuugt kwaad naar hem. "Ons?" vraagt hij half verdwaasd, deels uit zijn 'roes' gehaald. Twee jaar later, 1963, werkt Anonimo als chauffeur voor het naamloze maffialid. Klagen doet hij nooit en geduldig wacht de jongeman af op een eerste echte kans die er komt wanneer hij de opdracht krijgt ene Pari Emillio om te brengen. Hij hanteert daarvoor een scheermes; "van mijn vader heb ik geleerd hoe daarmee om te gaan," uit hij cynisch en luguber bij de moord, "en dat is ook het enige." In de rechtbank beweerde de jonge moordenaar dat het om een erezaak ging, dat Emillio z'n zus diep had gekwetst, leugens die vader Antonio zijn zoon nog meer doen verachten. Maar de autoriteiten wisten beter en wonnen. Anonimo vloog de gevangenis in... 2009, Haven van Wikistad, Libertas Met de snelheid waarmee de gevangenisdeuren in de flashback naar 1963 sluiten voor Anonimo, draaien de camera's zich in het heden naar dr. Magnus die met veel spektakel bekendmaakt dat 'zijn' politieke partij Libertaanse Christen Democraten de jacht opent op de georganiseerde misdaad in Libertas. Een eerste geslaagde razzia, op video vastgelegd, staat zijn woorden op het nieuws bij. Maar de woorden van de nieuwsreporter zijn nog niet koud, of de kijker ziet wat Magnus kort daarop ook op video zal te zien krijgen: zijn zoon Bernardino, een makelaar zonder enige politieke ambities, wordt in een steeg gesleurd door enkele moordlustige mannen met maskers die hem vastbinden en zijn polsen doorsnijden. In een nieuwsflits krijgt de kijker een bevroren beeld van het woord "stop" gekrast in het lichaam van de arme Bernardino. En de ronde gaat dat Nicola achter de gruwelijke moord zit. 1971, Kings, Lovia (na rijzende ster), gemaakt, verloren ziel